scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
D200 the Evil Diesel Engine and Friends
Cast *D200 as Thomas *Den as Edward *Bulgy as Henry *Norman as Gordon *Dart as James *Splatter as Percy *Smudger as Toby *Sixteen (from RWS) as Duck *Blister I & Blister II as Donald & Douglas *Steam Engine as Oliver *BoCo as Diesel *Max as Bill *Monty as Ben *Diesel as BoCo *Rosie as Daisy *Elizabeth as Mavis *Duncan as Stepney *Annie as Emily *S.C.Ruffey as Bertie *Victor as Salty *U.L.P (from RWS) as Harvey *Mighty as Arry *Mac as Bert *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Fergus *Winston as Skarloey *Sidney as Rheneas *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Sir Handel *Bertram as Peter Sam *Bear (from RWS) as Rusty *Stepney as Duncan *Bulstrode as Duke *Salty as Freddie *Arry as Mighty *Bert as Mac *Evil Thomas as Arthur *Victoria (from RWS) as Lady *Trevor as Diesel 10 *Percy as Splatter *Whiff as Dodge *The Angry Policeman as Sir Topham Hatt *The Angry Policewoman (a fan made character) as Lady Hatt *Ned as Terence *Diesel 10 as Trevor *The Spiteful Brakevan as Toad *Buster as Derek *Henry as Bulgy *Mavis as Elizabeth *Jack as George *Lorry 1 as Murdoch *Butch as Spencer *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Caroline *Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cranky *Bertie as S.C.Ruffey *Jem Cole as Mr. Percival *Ferdinand as Harold *Daisy as Rosie *Toby as Smudger *Duke as Bulstrode *Paxton as Stanley *Toad as The Spiteful Breakvan *George as Jack *Harvey as Alfie *Albert (from RWS) as Oliver (Pack) *Bill as Max *Ben as Monty *Nelson as Kelly *Neville as Byron *Terence as Ned *Caitlin as Isobella *Kelly as Nelson *Toad as Patrick *Molly as Buster *The Foreman as Himself *Miss Jenny as Herself *Murdoch, Bash & Dash as The Horrid Lorries *Hank as D261 *Dodge as Whiff *Wilbert (from RWS) as Scruff *Old Slow Coach as Dennis *Jeremy as Himself *Salty as Molly *Charlie as Billy *Connor as Belle *Stafford as Flynn *Dennis as Old Slow Coach *Lorry 2 as Bash *Lorry 3 as Dash *Harold as Ferdinand *Emily as Annie *Lady as Clarabel *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Rocky *Luke as Proteus *D261 as Hank *Colin as Himself *Billy as Charlie *Judge Judy The Diesel as Flora *Hector as Himself *Peter Sam as Bertram *Byron as Neville *Captain as Himself *Edward as Den *James as Dart *Gordon as Norman *Stanley as Paxton *Rheneas as Sidney *Madge as Herself *Skarloey as Butch *Belle as Hiro *Derek as Victor *Tiger Moth as Kevin *Gator as Thumper *Henrietta as Herself *Proteus as Luke *Skarloey as Winston *Merrick as Himself *Owen as Himself *Flynn as Stafford *Stephen as Himself *Belle as Millie *Hiro as Connor *Isobella as Caitlin *Kevin as Tiger Moth *Dash 9 as Ryan *Fred Pelhay (from RWS) as Skiff Episodes Season 1 *D200 and Norman/D200 Gets Tricked *Den and Norman/Den Helps Out *The Sad Story of Bulgy/Come Out, Bulgy! *Den, Norman and Bulgy/Bulgy To The Rescue *D200's Train/A Big Day For D200 *D200 and the Coaches/Trouble For D200 *D200 and the Breakdown Crane/D200 Saves The Day *Dart and the Trucks/Dart Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Coaches *Dart and the Vans/A Proud Day For Dart *D200 and the Guard/D200 and the Conductor *D200 Goes Fishing *D200, Ned and the Snow/Ned the Steam Shovel *D200 and S.C.Ruffey/D200 and S.C.Ruffey's Great Race *Engines and Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Splatter Runs Away *Fuel/Bulgy's Special Fuel *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Smudger and the Stout Gentleman/Smudger the Green Narrow Gauge Engine *D200 in Trouble/D200 Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Dart In A Mess *Off the Rails/Norman Takes A Dip *Down the Mine *D200's Christmas Party Season 2 *D200, Splatter and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows!/A Cow On The Line *S.C.Ruffey's Chase *Saved From Scrap *Old Iron *D200 and Diesel 10/A New Friend For D200 *Splatter and the Signal *Sixteen Takes Charge *Splatter and Ferdinand/Splatter Proves A Point *The Runaway *Splatter Takes the Plunge *Pop Goes the BoCo *Dirty Work/BoCo's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave For Sixteen *Better Late Than Never *Toad/Blister I & Blister II *The Deputation *D200 Comes to Breakfast *Rosie *Splatter's Predicament *The Diseasel *Wrong Road *Den's Exploit *Ghost Train/Splatter's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *D200 and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Splatter *Splatter's Promise *Time for Trouble *Norman and the Famous Vistor *Blister I's Duck *D200 Gets Bumped *D200, Splatter and the Dragon *BoCo Does It Again *Bulgy's Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke For Dart *D200, Splatter and the Post Train/D200, Splatter and the Mail Train *Trust D200 *Elizabeth *Smudger's Tightrope *Den, Diesel 10 and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Dart Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Big Diesel Engines *Escape *Steam Engine Owns Up *Henry *Heroes *George Jumps In *A Friend In Need *Splatter, Dart and the Fruitful Day *D200 and Splatter's Christmas Adventure/D200 and Splatter's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Granpuff *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Sleeping Beauty *A Bad Day For Big Mac *Bertram & The Refreshment Lady *Four Little Machines *Trucks/Bear Helps Bertram *Home At Last *Rock N Roll *Special Funnel *Front Loader *Passengers & Polish *Gallant Old Engine *Bear To The Rescue *D200 and Duncan *Truck Stops Play *Bowled Out *Bulgy and The Elephant *Spiteful Brakevan Stands By *Bulls Eyes *D200 & The Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/D200 Meets The Queen *Fish (S4) *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Clayton Bugs *Horrid Engine *A Better View for Norman *The Angry Policewoman's Birthday Party *Dart and the Trouble with Trees *Norman and the Gremlin *Bye Jack! *Baa! *Put Upon Splatter *Smudger and the Flood *Haunted Bulgy *Double Teething Troubles *Duncan Gets Lost *Smudger's Discovery *Something In The Air *D200, Splatter and Dennis *D200 and the Rumors *Steam Engine's Find *Happy Ever After *The Angry Policeman's Holiday *A Surprise for Splatter/A Big Surprise for Splatter *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Stepney Gets Spooked *Snow *Bear and the Rocket Parodies *D200/Thomas *D200/Edward *D200/Henry *D200/Gordon *D200/James *D200/Percy *D200/Toby *D200/Duck *D200/Donald *D200/Douglas *D200/Oliver *D200/Diesel Category:Thomas parodies Category:TTTE spoofs